Sonadow fear
by Saints-Fan-12
Summary: What are the horrors our four heroes and villain have of yaoi? See what goes on when they find it.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic

Another day in Mobius, as our favorite speedster ran to his house to check his internet. His usual smile faded slowly as he read the following: "Laying down on his stomach, Sonic shuddered and moaned as Shadow invaded his lower region." he continued reading until he reached end. He stood dumbfounded, then let out a blood-curdling scream at the computer. He ran out of the house, frightened and jaded. Tails looked at his brother perplexed at his actions and turned back to the tornado. Sonic ran to Amy's and screamed "Amy, help me! The internet and me, Shadow. Terrible!"

She hugged him tightly and replied "What are you talking about, Sonic." he shook vigorously as he clung to Amy, muttering about the internet. She smiled and said "I'm sure it's not that bad." he let her go and ran out, leaving her confused. He went to nearest chili dog stand and said to the vendor "I need a hundred chili dogs stat." the vendor looked at him confused because of his behavior, none the less he fixed the hundred the blue hedgehog requested.

Stuffing the chili dogs into his mouth, he shook a bit, hearing someone call his name, for once he wished it was Amy. But, instead it was Shadow, looking as jaded as Sonic. He sat next to his look-alike and said "The hell is that?! It's not right, Faker. It's not right!" Sonic nodded in agreement, before Shadow continued "How could the doctor recreate me?"

Sonic looked at him surprised, before standing and replying "Well, hope that works out for you." he shuddered and ran away from the ultimate life form in a haste. Sonic stopped in front of Tails and hugged him. He said with an insane look in his eye "The internet is now an evil place. We have to destroy it."

Tails looked at his brother and shrugged, before following him into the computer room. His eyes widened as Sonic held a mallet over the monitor, he ran towards him and grabbed the computer before the mallet hit the table. He asked "What's wrong with you?!" Sonic chuckled and replied "Nothing, buddy."

Tails gave him a wary look until he walked out computer in hand. Sonic sat in fetal position and started to suck his thumb at the horror of yaoi. He crawled into a corner and shook, making sure he was shrouded in the darkness.

A/N: So sorry if this is short, and yes I'm making fun of yaoi. I know most fan girls wouldn't read this because they'd think I'm a homophobic. Which I am not.

Sonic: I thought you guys loved me, loved us. What happened to you?!

Me: It's okay Sonic. They're harmless.


	2. Shadow the frightened

Shadow

Walking into the computer room, just as Vector instructed, the ultimate life form checked it after an hour, he looked at it in disgust and horror. He said, picking it up "Defective internet. Who would do such a thing?!" he slowly walked out, before he yelled in terror, which was rare for the darkened hedgehog. Shadow shook and ran to the door after Omega walked in, he clasped the robot's arm and said "D-destroy the computer for me. I'm too scared."

The robot looked at his companion and replied "You're stronger and more capable of destroying my type of life forms. Use that blast of light you have." Shadow looked up at Omega, shaken to his very core. Omega emitted a robotic sigh and walked over to it, he charged his blaster as Shadow took out four cigarettes and lit them all, smoking them one after another. A large boom and bright light came as Shadow finished his last cigar. He walked over to the robot and said "Thanks, Omega."

Omega looked at him, surprised he could even utter those words. Shadow sat down in the shower knees bent to his chest. He shook harder every time the words 'lower, play, and region.' flashed through his mind. Soon, he heard the door opened as light flooded the bathroom, he lunged at Rouge as she asked "Shadow, what-oh. I'm so sorry."

He looked up at her and stood shakily, saying "You knew there was something like that on the internet, and you didn't tell me? What kind of ally are you?" she laughed as they walked out of the bathroom. She looked at him and giggled as he folded his arms. He ran out to Sonic's, after reaching his destination he yelled at his copy "Faker, tell me now. Who wrote that abomination?!"

Sonic looked at him, replying "The fan girls. Not the ones that chase us, the ones who like something called yaoi." he stood and made his way towards Shadow. Shadow, growing cautious, pulled out a gun aiming it at Sonic's leg. Sonic stopped and crumpled to the floor beginning to shake, Shadow sat near him and curled up into a ball. Hours later, Tails walked in and stared at the two hedgehogs in confusion, he picked up the phone and called Amy.

A/N: Two down one to go. I hate myself for this, I'm ruining their reputations.

Sonic: Why do they do it?

Shadow: They're monsters, you're not one of them are you?

Me: No, I support Sonamy and Shandy like a good paired girl.

Both: Bless your heart.

Shadow: No more crossovers.

Me: I'm finishing that story, Shadow.


	3. Silver's innocence SHATTERED!

Silver fear

As our telekinetic white hedgehog sat down he had a gleeful smile on his face in the now perfect Mobius. His smiled decreased slowly as he read the following "Silver giggled as Sonic played with his chest fur." he continued reading, hoping this wouldn't be so explicit. Blaze walked in to see Silver under the table in a ball, she looked at the computer and back at him, and she let out a raucous laugh before saying "I feel so bad for your naivety and innocence. It's okay, Silver."

Silver looked at her, his eyes dull. He stayed in that same ball and flung the computer outside, he looked back at Blaze with a sheepish expression, hoping she wasn't mad. She smiled at him and chuckled before leaving, Silver walked outside, stopped and shuddered as he passed a couple of rabbits playing dodge ball. He stopped at the nearest Starbucks and ordered a latte. Hastily walking back home, he gulped fearing Blaze would buy another computer. Entering his home, he checked in his room, still seeing the broken window and the computer outside. He frowned as he realized his innocence was shattered, just because of yaoi, he shuddered and fixed the window leaving the computer outside.

Blaze snickered as he walked by, he looked back at her his yellow eyes becoming broken and jaded. She sighed and pulled him towards her, hugging him. She quickly released him realizing she was blushing. She said to him "You're going to be fine, stop worrying."

He nodded and crumpled to the floor as Blaze stared at him. She muttered something and walked away, Silver whimpered and shrieked as Sonic came looking as jaded as himself. He said to the blue hedgehog "Please, go back to your timeline." Sonic said nothing as he looked out window and saw the computer, walking outside he held Amy's Piko Piko hammer over it and smashed it to bits. Afterwards, he said "Bye, Silver. You should probably clean that up."

Silver groaned and hid back under the table, trying to forget those horrible words.

A/N: So, guys…are you gonna be okay?

All: No more y-yaoi.

Me: I guess not.

Sonic: I'd rather go out with Amy.

Amy: Really, Sonikku!


	4. Knuckles' weak spot

Knuckles

Sitting near the master emerald, the temperamental echidna stared at the laptop in confusion and terror, he whimpered and fell to the floor in heap of sobs. The laptop sat there with the words "Their auras flared as Sonic's tongue played inside Knuckles' mouth"

He laid his hand on the emerald and held onto it, never wanting to let it go. He released a scream sounding much like a frightened child, he fell flat on his back his iris eyes, now a light purple, he groaned and shook violently for an hour.

Hearing someone come, he saw Rouge and said "Just take it." Rouge looked at him in utter confusion, and sauntered over to him. Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder she replied "Thanks, Knuckie. My precious emerald." she hoisted it on a cart and flew away, leaving the broken echidna in his now haunted memories. Just as he was about to walk away Shadow came, shotgun in hand and aimed it at the laptop. Shooting it into oblivion, Shadow said "It had to be done." Knuckles nodded in full agreement, greatly satisfied to be rid of yaoi. They said nothing as the remains of the laptop combusted loudly, at that moment they both fell to the floor and murmured "Sonic and me in l-l- mommy!" they shook and whimpered like men should at the most deadliest thing that ever threatened them.

Knuckles with tears in his eyes, left the shrine, surprised the island wasn't submerged in water. Shadow ran away in haste to get back to the ARK and get his fur clean.

A/N: I can't believe I did it to Knuckles. Anyway, four down one to go.

All: Help us, please.

Me: I wish I could, but the fan girls are just going to keep supporting it. There's too many of them., Luckily, there a nice slashers out there.

Shadow: Fine, finish your crossover. As long as you never write something like _this _again, I will gladly be involved in your insanity of Shandy.

Me: It's about time.


	5. Mephiles and Iblis

Mephiles' fear

Waking up and gliding towards the computer, the imprisoned anthropomorphic, dark hedgehog looked at the computer in astonishment. Seconds later, he let out a cry of broken souls, running away from it in haste Mephiles screamed "Iblis, help. Bad things are on the internet!"

Iblis looked at it's counterpart in shock as Mephiles jumped in it's arms in fright. Iblis put him down and asked "What are you-oh my. You poor boy." he looked up at his bright opposite and replied "Why didn't you get rid of it?!"

Iblis looked away before saying "I kinda like it." Mephiles morphed into his liquid state and slithered away in fear. _' What would possess mortals to do something like that.' _he thought as he morphed back into his crystalline state. As light flooded the room, Mephiles emitted a scream sounding much like a little girl. Shadow walked in Chaos spear at hand, striking it at the computer, he looked at the one who took his shadow. Iblis walked over to him, grabbed him and hugged him. Shadow yelped at heat of Iblis, and tore away from it.

Mephiles shook as the words "morph, moan, and lick." played through his mind. Standing he said to Shadow "T-t-thank y-you." Shadow nodded and left hoping this never happened again. At that thousands of yaoi books started popping up like daisies. Shadow ran faster to his home to avoid getting hit by it. He yelled in sheer terror "Chaos Blast!"

The books were blown into oblivion by the blast, he shook as he silently walked back home. Grateful to be rid of that abomination called yaoi. Unfortunately, he knew it would come again and there'd be nothing they could to be rid of it.

A/N: I think Mephie's gonna kill me for this.

Mephiles: I thought I was the root of all evil, but nothing, not even I am as dark as that thing.

Me: Shh, you're gonna be okay. It's alright.


	6. Bonus chapter

Bonus chapter

The intergalactic overlord sat upon his throne, laptop in claw, he growled in disgust and fell to the floor with a heavy thud. His subjects rushed to him, but stopped as he held out a hand signifying he didn't need help. Wracked with cries of agony, Black Doom curled into a ball, and shivered while saying "Me and my infuriating, worthless hedgehog offspring. Whatever mortal has done such a thing will pay greatly, with torture and misery. Alas, I'm too scared that their power is greater than mine."

Black Doom shook in fear, the only emotion he let through his veins at the moment. He looked at his offspring in fright, as Shadow walked past him. He had a bucket of water with him, dousing the laptop with it he said "Never have I witnessed something eviler than you." Black Doom nodded in agreement fear still in his three eyes.

Shadow cleared his throat, before falling to floor and shivering in pain and terror. The soldiers looked at the king and heir sprawled on the floor and shrugged, knowing they wanted to be alone. Dispersing, the soldiers snickered while walking over them. They laid there for hours until Shadow recovered and left too haunted to even say good-bye. Black Doom groaned and let darkness surround him.

A/N: I said there might be a bonus chapter and here it is.

BD: You worthless meat sack. I'll devour you and the writers.

All: Too far.

Me: Uh, hey look someone suffering slowly.

BD: Where!?

Me: *runs away from them* Thanks for reading and reviewing, guys.


End file.
